


Reborn As Someone Else

by orphan_account



Series: Valor [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alien Character(s), Gen, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9679544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There's a million ways to hide in your own life and Eric Cohen had perfected everyone. He could make himself invisible in every situation and it worked for him. He hasn't felt a connection to his own existence in a very long time, he doesn't know if he ever will again. Eric Cohen merely existed and that scared him. It scared him more than the fact that he could never seem to figure out what part of him was alien, what part was foreign and didn't belong. It scared him more than anything else.So one day Eric decided to make himself someone new, to create someone else out of the ashes of a boy. Then Valor was born.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bette (ferns)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferns/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Myth Can Make Reality More Intelligible](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7290394) by [MaCall (misterpointy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misterpointy/pseuds/MaCall). 



> Okay so Eric is half Daxamite and I kinda overhauled Daxamite culture with my friend, [Macall](http://misterpointy.tumblr.com/) because why the fuck not. Also this is super AU because I fucking hate Supergirl... ANYWAYS trigger warning for child abuse, sexual abuse, and generally fucked up treatment of a child. Also idk if this sucks so please be nice?

There's a million ways to hide in your own life and Eric Cohen had perfected everyone. He could make himself invisible in every situation and it worked for him. He hasn't felt a connection to his own existence in a very long time, he doesn't know if he ever will again. Eric Cohen merely existed and that scared him. It scared him more than the fact that he could never seem to figure out what part of him was alien, what part was foreign and didn't belong. It scared him more than anything else.

 

So one day Eric decided to make himself someone new, to create someone else out of the ashes of a boy. Then Valor was born.

 

* * *

 

 

Eric thumbed the fabric of his suit. It was made for him and it fit perfectly, it's red fabric perfectly fitted to him. It made him look like someone he could like. The design squared his shoulders and made him look like an earth ideal. When he had the suit on he felt like not even Superman could touch him.

 

He looked at the note attached to it. 

 

_ Little bro, do some good. This'll help you. It was made by the same people that made the Titanium suit. Have fun! Call me up when you want me to train you so this can get some use. _

_ –Mara _

 

His older sister was encouraging him to become a vigilante. Like she was. Hell, maybe it was even a good idea. Maybe putting on the suit would create someone he could like. Maybe punching people who hurt others in the face would make the world a better place. He had no fucking idea, but he was sure as hell gonna find out.

  
  


Eric’s mom had left when he was 2 years old. His only memories of her were more like vague feelings, of soft words whispered to him and lullabies he knew the toon to, but never to words. Then when he was 15 his father was arrested by the DEO and subsequently died in their custody, he was suddenly stuck with a women he never knew who he was nothing like. They looked similar, sans her warm skin which he hadn't inherited. 

 

Mara was at college and Rachel was starting her new job as a fancy lawyer. Neither of them could care for him so the duty fell to this stranger, the woman masquerading as a mother. She didn't really know how to connect with Eric because unlike his sisters Eric was completely alien to her.

 

Eric wasn't sure which he hated more, home or school. He hated them for different reasons, but it seemed everywhere he was he felt like an outsider. At school he had to carefully monitor his behavior to give no suspension that he was half alien. At home he had to face the woman who left him alone. There was nowhere where he felt at ease. There was no one he could seem to be where he was satisfied with himself and everyone else was too.

  
  


Eric ran his hands over the bright suit. It was made of a weird, layered fabric that somehow moved like fabric. He tested the seems a couple times and the middle of the fabric, trying to rip it. Everything seemed secure. Eric smiled, the style looked cool. It was a two piece suit with a zip up jacket and a pair of almost canvas looking pants. There was a pair of bright yellow gloves to finish it off. The suit had built in elbow and knee pads made of a thick plastic.

 

Eric paused, he hadn't put it on. It felt like the second he let himself wear it, it would be real. He could be a hero. He could be someone else.

 

* * *

 

The first time Eric went out in the suit he removed his glasses. They were false, but when he'd first started school Mara had given them to him. She said that they would help him blend in, hide his eyes which were an unnaturally icy blue. She said that one day if he wanted to help people they'd help him, hide his identity.

 

He took the glasses off and placed them on his bedside table. He took a deep breath before stripping down to a shirt and his boxers. He then put on the pants and the jacket and he crawled out his window. Eric stuffed the gloves into his pocket.

 

He waited a couple minutes before texting Mara.

 

to: bulletproof 

 

**yo im ready to start, can we meet up tonight?**

 

from: bulletproof

 

**im hanging out on the roof of 1545 22nd st see you there**

 

to: bulletproof

 

**see you**

 

* * *

 

Eric’s father had taught him how to use his powers to the fullest extent of them. He'd said that Eric needed to be a warrior, like those on Daxam. One of the first thing he found out when he met Mon-El, the only Daxamite he knew who grew up on Daxam, was that Daxamites didn't really have warriors. They didn't have powers like they do on Earth and they were fairly peaceful other than their feud with Krypton. Everything his father had taught him about Daxam was wrong. 

 

Mon-El was kind of an intergalactic asshat and 100% the type of person Eric would never tolerate if he wasn't the only person who knew about Daxam. So Eric begrudgingly listened to him out of interest for his home. He was a child of two worlds, one he would never truly know and one he could never truly assimilate to. He was an outsider in a place that was supposed to be his home.

 

The more he thought about Daxam, the more he hated it. It seemed so far from his reality on Earth. He would like to stare at the ceiling at night and think of what a life on Daxam would've been, how his life would've been if he'd grown up with his own kind. His father would've never tried to force him into having kids at 14. He would have grown up normally, his father maybe would've even loved him. Mara and Rachel would have a home there, they would be normal on Daxam. The more Eric thought about Daxam, the more the idea of it set in. It seemed to almost be a haven.

  
Despite this Daxam was a place that would never be his home. Earth was where he grew up, it was the world where he belonged at least to some extent. It would be the only place he'd ever lived, the only place he'd ever loved. It was his home and Eric would stay there.


End file.
